


Privileged Guest

by b_alleyn_dunn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: He Didn't Come Back the Same Night, M/M, That One Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_alleyn_dunn/pseuds/b_alleyn_dunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Couple with Shared Not-just-musical Interests</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privileged Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Waste of Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004240) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



"Up." "Can you get up?" He nods.  
"Hold on." A hand is pulling his hand, his sore arm, his aching shoulder. He's dizzy, weak.  
"You were out cold." He leans on a strong hard chest. Feels his cruel lover turn toward the bedroom. Lets himself follow to the soft bed.

He sits. "Drink?" He is offered a Starbuck's coffee mug. He swallows some cool water. His throat hurts a little. He drinks more. "Stay here, tonight, with me."  
He lies down on his good side. "Move over a little." His lover slips next to him. An arm pushes under his head and a breath warms his forehead. "You were good." "Rest now."  
A light caress falls on his cheek. Fingers brush away his tears. "Please don't call me John next time, please. There, my love, there, there." They sigh, then fall asleep.

Morning comes. He stretches, and groans softly. He goes to brush his teeth. "I'm in the kitchen. O, sorry about your shirt. I'll get you a new one, yeah?"  
He sits uncomfortably, carefully, on the edge of the kitchen chair. Sebastian hands him a cup of tea, and there's a jersey for him. It's gray. He sees the patches on the shoulders and on the arms. British Army Commando, Basra, he thinks.  
"Just roll the sleeves up, and it will look - you will look - as good as . . . Beautiful." Both smile.

His tea is finished. He puts on the gray jersey. Then he dresses in his somewhat-wrinkled suit. Turns.  
Sebastian comes to him, kisses him, pushes him gently toward the door. He hears himself say, "Seb, goodbye Seb. Call me."

"Yes, Sherlock, yes."

**Author's Note:**

> If I Loved You from Carousel by Rodgers and Hammerstein, solo version
> 
> All hail Moftiss.


End file.
